Un héroe de Orre en Unova
by byakucat
Summary: Llegó el momento de independizarse, y qué mejor que ir a donde su amado padre prometió antes de morir. Michael llega a una nueva región lejana y a la vez tan cercana a Orre junto a su compañero de toda la vida, Vaporeon.


Bien, sé que debo terminar con mí fich Shiroshipping, han pasado algunas cosas, como el cambio de computadora y la roptura de una relación mía que era muy fuerte y que inspiró ese fic. Pero, no se alarmen los que siguen ese fic, que lo continuaré...Volví a pasar el BW y bueno...Ya me llega la inspiración de nuevo, así que espero que a más tardar el viernes o el sábado ya tenga el segundo capítulo._  
_

Ahora, regresó mí amor por éste juego, el Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, y qué mejor que aportar un granito de arena (y en español) de mí juego favorito y mí región favorita. Cabe destacar que aquí haré valer algunos headcanon míos que surgieron al re-jugar el juego, también Michael tiene 16 años; quizás, tan sólo quizás...Agregue a Wes, pero eso se verá después.

Pues bien, espero que disfruten éste fic que irá para largo~

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Pokémon y todo lo que concierna a ésta marca de videojuegos pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

* * *

_Ya ha pasado un año desde que vencí a CIPHER una vez más, ha pasado un año entero desde aquel día. Ahora tengo dieciséis años y mucho a cambiado, mí hermana menor ahora asiste a la escuela de Ciudad Oasis mientras que yo…Yo sólo veo al mundo desde el Laboratorio HQ junto a mí querida madre y el Profesor Krane…_

_Aunque si he de ser sincero, desearía ver __**más allá**__ de ésta región…Quisiera ir a Unova, tal como mí padre lo hubiera querido._

* * *

–Hijo, despierta– Escuchó a lo lejos, el joven pelirrojo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, así que escuchó la voz de una mujer sumamente delicada de una forma lejana. Sintió algo de movimiento en su cuerpo, por lo cual se quejó un poco, sentándose en la cama rápidamente para mirar a todas partes un tanto agitado. –M-Mamá, eres tú…– Murmuró Michael haciendo un leve puchero mientras miraba a su madre. La castaña tan sólo rio y acarició el cabello de su amado hijo con delicadeza.

–No me gusta que hagas eso, mamá…– Se quejó refiriéndose a la forma en la cuál la otra lo despertaba, si bien no era brusca, muchas veces se levantaba un tanto histérico. –Ya lo sé hijo, pero…Es eso o usar a Amphy para despertarte– Comentó un poco bromista, refiriéndose cariñosamente al Ampharos de su hijo. Sinceramente odiaba eso, y le daba miedo que Lily usara eso en contra suya alguna vez, la creía bastante capaz de hacerlo; tan sólo suspiró y sonrió amablemente a la broma de su madre, destapándose para poder salir de la cama al fin. Al verlo así, la mujer correspondió la sonrisa para, de inmediato, dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

–Ah, por cierto…Feliz cumpleaños, hijo–

¿Eh? ¿Cumpleaños? Vaya, debía ser el único chico que olvidaba su propio cumpleaños, antes de que pudiera decir un "gracias" por la felicitación, ya se encontraba solo de nuevo. –No puede ser– Dijo en voz alta, dejándose caer en la cama una vez más. –No puede ser que me haya olvidado de mí propio cumpleaños– Se quejó para comenzar a dar vueltas sobre su cama, parando al sentir cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo.

–No hagas eso, Vaporeon…– Le dijo a su compañero quien, cabe destacar, muchas veces dormía debajo de su cama, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo salía de ese lugar pese a que siempre se acostaba junto a él en su cama. –¿Vienes a felicitarme también?– Preguntó a la criatura sin quitarla de encima de su cuerpo, acariciando levemente su cabeza. Vaporeon asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de su entrenador. Michael sonrió, dándole unas cuántas palmadas en el lomo de su Vaporeon para que al fin se apartara de su cuerpo.

Como pudo, se cambió rápidamente de su pijama a su usual ropa, exceptuando claro la Snag Machine, que si bien la conservaba ya no la usaba y eso le alegraba bastante. Salió al fin de su habitación acompañado de su fiel Pokémon, claro, cada que se encontraba a alguien, lo felicitaban. Aún no sabía cómo corresponder a las mismas, sólo daba un gracias un tanto tímido mientras se rascaba la mejilla o la nuca.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de medio laboratorio camino al segundo piso del mismo, llegó un tanto aliviado hacia donde estaba el Profesor Krane, al que claro tenía qué decir algo importante. –Mamá, profesor, debo decirles algo– Dijo tan sólo se encontró a los mencionados. –No tan rápido, Michael, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Ya has pensado qué es lo que quieres de cumpleaños?– Preguntó Krane acercándose al joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mismo. –Has trabajado arduamente y además de eso eres un héroe, mereces lo que tú desees en éste día– Agregó.

–Es eso de lo que quería hablarles…–

–Dinos entonces, veremos cómo cumplirlo, hijo–

–Quiero viajar a Unova–

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación, ¿a Unova? Bueno, la región estaba sumamente cerca de Orre, pero…-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Krane mirándolo fijamente. -¡Claro que lo estoy! S-Sé que no debo dejar a mamá y a Jovi solas, pero, es algo que he anhelado casi toda mí vida, y además es el sueño que debo cumplir en nombre de mí padre.- Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo el ojiverde, mirando seriamente a los dos.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de Lily, recordando a su esposo y la promesa que había hecho a Michael cuando era niño de llevarlo a dicha región cuando fuese más grande. –Si ese es tu deseo de cumpleaños hijo, entonces lo cumpliremos. Es tiempo de que inicies tu viaje Pokémon fuera de ésta región.- Aprobó Lily, sonriendo de una forma tierna y maternal. Los ojos del adolescente se habían iluminado por completo ante la aprobación, por lo cuál abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

–El barco zarpará ésta noche, así que vete preparando, Michael…Le avisaré a la profesora Juniper que irás a Pueblo Arcilla– Comentó el castaño sonriente, estaba feliz porque al fin el joven había tomado la decisión de irse de Orre después de tanto tiempo de haber estado "estancado" en la misma región.

A decir verdad el joven Michael se había quedado ahí por su madre y su hermana, jamás salió del laboratorio hacia hacía un tiempo atrás donde de vez en cuando visitaba Puerto Ancla o incluso al Profesor Kaminko fuera del Laboratorio HQ cuando Krane le pedía algún encargo. Después de la muerte del padre del joven, Michael había decidido no salir de Orre jamás puesto que debía cuidar a su familia, ser el "nuevo hombre de la casa", o al menos eso creía el pelirrojo.

Ya era hora de independizarse, así que…¿Qué mejor que ir a la región a la cual iría con su padre?

* * *

Pasaron las horas, ya era tarde y habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños y despedida para el entrenador a fuera del laboratorio, Michael aún era algo tímido, sin embargo hablaba cuánto podía con las personas a su alrededor. De un momento a otro, él se encontraba apartado del lugar de reunión…Consolando a su pequeña hermana quien se encontraba dentro del Laboratorio HQ; la ahora adolescente lloraba en los brazos de su hermano mayor, no quería que se fuera…Lo necesitaba con ella más que a nadie. –Jovi, no tienes por qué llorar…Sabes que volveré- Dijo el mayor acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

–Pero, h-hermano…No t-te volveré a ver, ¿verdad?- Gimoteó la peliazul, mirando a su hermano a los ojos. –¿Y quién ha dicho eso? El hecho de que me vaya a ir, no quiere decir que te abandonaré a ti o a mamá- Contestó lo más calmado posible, dándole una sonrisa amable; respirando de forma entre cortada, Jovi intentó calmarse sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su hermano. Una vez más el silencio reinaba en el laboratorio. Michael miró hacia atrás, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la más baja. –Todos nos están esperando, Jov, vamos– Dijo sin mirarla pero aún sonriente.

La menor sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo al fin después de llorar; tomó la mano a su hermano como cuando era más chica y se dirigieron afuera, donde Krane y Lily los esperaban para poder escoltar al joven a Puerto Ancla y así llegar a su tan ansiada región Unova.


End file.
